<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bella and the Terrible Brownies by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433736">Bella and the Terrible Brownies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls'>IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Brownies, Cooking, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't read or watched Twilight. Still. </p><p>Bella can't bake. Her brownies are terrible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen &amp; Bella Swan, Jacob Black &amp; Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bella and the Terrible Brownies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer in case you missed the first one:</p><p>I haven't read or seen Twilight. I just think it's funny writing fics based on my incredibly limited knowledge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella hummed in concentration. She wasn't great at home economics. She was also pretty sure she'd just poured way too much sugar into her brownie batter. She was actually almost certain she had. She stirred for a bit longer than recommended, as if in some way, it might help her with her sugar problem. After a solid minute too long of stirring she poured the too sugary brownie mix into the pan, stared at it too long like a weirdo, and put it in the oven. </p><p>"Can I lick the spoon?"</p><p>Edward, her long time best friend, and also kind of a disaster, spoke from beside her. </p><p>"Jesus! I'm telling Jacob to make you wear a bell."</p><p>"That's not brownie related and therefore not a thing I'm concerned with. Spoon. Can I lick?"</p><p>"Fine. It's not my fault if you get salmonella."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes. Edward took an experimental lick of the spoon and hissed. </p><p>"I think your brownies just gave me cavities."</p><p>"Are they really that bad?"</p><p>Edward was known to have an incredibly massive sweet tooth. If he didn't like them, no one would.</p><p>"I've never said this before, but they're repulsively sweet."</p><p>Bella frowned. She had plans for those brownies. Those brownies were going somewhere. Accept that not even Edward liked them. So turns out, they had no future. </p><p>"I was going to give them to Alice."</p><p>"I mean they'd be a great way to get out of your relationship. Bells, you're the worst cook I've ever met. Like it's criminally bad."</p><p>"Ugh, message received jackass."</p><p>"It's not like you don't have other talents! You're a great artist! You knit like a grandma!"</p><p>The bell chimed for the end of the day.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment. Hurry up or I'm not giving you a ride home."</p><p>Edward gathered his stuff and the two left. Bella mourned her brownies all the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>